Under the Cover of Darkness
by Kara.R.K
Summary: A case of mistaken identity causes Elena to unknowingly have a VERY intimate moment with the wrong brother...


**Under the Cover of Darkness**

'_A case of mistaken identity causes Elena to unknowingly have a very intimate moment with the wrong brother.'_

_Rated M for a reason!_

* * *

It was night. Elena Gilbert tossed and turned restlessly in her bed. Trapped in a dream where her unconscious desires were making themselves heard...

_...'Do you love me?' The voice asked._

_Elena shook her head, backing away slowly. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest._

_The man grabbed both arms and held her forcibly to the wall; he rested his head in the curve of her neck, inhaling her scent. "Liar," he whispered in her ear._

"_What do you want me to say?" she sighed softly, unconsciously moving her head to the side, the feeling of him so close giving her comfort._

"_The truth."_

_He kissed her neck, causing Elena to shiver. He looked back at her, his intense eyes inquiring for an answer._

"_I...I..." Elena stuttered, unable to voice her response. Too consumed by the intense waves of emotion washing over her by the yearning look on his face._

_He gripped her arms tighter now, urging her for an answer._

"_You're hurting me!"_

"_Am I?"_

_Elena squirmed from his touch._

"_You're hurting me!" she cried again, more urgently this time._

"_Just like you're hurting me!" The man growled back, his response almost animalistic._

_Elena looked into his eyes, darkening in anger; she could feel the fear beginning to seep into her system. She had never seen him so livid, so full of raw emotion._

_With a sigh Elena finally admitted the truth._

"_I love you," she croaked, looking up into the eyes of the man._

_She watched as the features of the man before her became clouded by relief, he smiled. Lust and longing in his eyes. He kissed her passionately, bringing her arms up above her head and pushing himself closer to her. The heat radiated around and enveloped them in a thick layer of passion._

"_Elena," he said huskily, he brushed his tongue against her lower lip before she gave way for him, their saliva mixing, their breaths equally jagged._

_Elena kissed back, with just as much force and fervour, feeling something she had never felt before, the emotion picking up with such intensity she couldn't breathe anymore. It was then that she realised she didn't need to breathe, the simple touch somehow provided her with all the sustenance she needed._

_Her pent up emotions were growing like a hurricane, her mind in a whirlwind, clouded by the heat of the moment. She moaned his name against his mouth and gently added pressure on his lips with a gentle bite. She was lost in the moment – lost in the moment with a man who was not her boyfriend. Any and all existence of anyone she had claimed to love previously, vanished, and in its place now resided Damon Salvatore..._

*...*

Elena screamed as she bolted upright in her bed.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself. She wiped the beads of sweat from her face and slipped out of bed, trying to block out the lingering images of her dream. She walked in the pitch darkness and headed for the bathroom, flicking the light switch as she passed the threshold.

She splashed her face with water and lifted her head to look in the mirror. Without tearing her eyes away from the mirror she touched her lips, her neck; everywhere he had touched her; still reeling, still tingling from the sensations of her dream.

Elena desperately tried placing a name to the unworldly emotion she had felt whilst in her dream state. The dream was like no other, it was shockingly vivid; she could still feel the remnants of every touch, every kiss, and every emotion, magnified like nothing she had ever experienced.

Elena sighed. "I love Stefan, I love Stefan," she chanted to herself repeatedly, almost trying to convince herself. _If you love Stefan, why would you dream of__**him**__?_A voice reminded her; the voice of her desire, her unconscious want for the danger, the adventure and the passion. The voice egged her on to go to the Salvatore mansion and make her dream a reality.

On a spur of the moment decision, Elena decided she would go to the Salvatore house; she would go to see Stefan. The man she loved. He was everything she needed and more, and no one compared to him.

*...*

Damon had been drinking as usual. He was in his usual place in front of the dwindling fire, watching it flicker and sway with the wind from the open window. His brother was out hunting, he needed space from Damon's continuous mocking. Damon laughed to himself, how could his brother refuse his company, he was Damon Salvatore after all.

He sensed Elena was nearby and his lips curled into a mischievous smile. He could hear her thundering heartbeat from here and wondered what had got her so wound up. But alas, she would find no relief tonight; obviously she hadn't received the memo of her dearest boyfriend's departure for his adventure with nature. Damon's smirk grew wider, luckily for Elena, Damon was in a giving mood, and he certainly didn't mind stepping in for Stefan just this once.

Damon placed his half-full glass of bourbon on the counter and made his way to Stefan's room, giddily awaiting the arrival of his girlfriend for the night.

*...*

"Stefan?" Elena called as she entered the boarding house. "Damon?" She called again, her heart increasing at the mention of his name. _'Pull yourself together, Elena. You love Stefan.'_

Elena made her way carefully upstairs and turned to Stefan's room. She could see the silhouette of him sleeping and smiled. At least someone was having a good night's sleep.

She took of her shoes and closed the door; the room suddenly washed by darkness. Luckily for Elena she knew the layout of the room off by heart. She dodged the pieces of furniture and stood at the side of the bed, watching the rise and fall of the body beneath the covers. She took off her top, stepped out from her jeans, and effortlessly slid into the bed next to the man she believed to be Stefan Salvatore.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Elena moved close to Damon and wrapped her arms around his waist, realising he wasn't wearing a t-shirt she snuggled closer to him, her cheek against his cool back gently sending her to a peaceful state of calm. This was what she loved, this simple moment with 'Stefan,' just being near him made her heart melt.

Damon couldn't help but smile as he felt Elena's bare skin against him, the way she caressed his chest as she drifted off to sleep. He couldn't help himself; this situation was just too good to refuse. When else would he get a chance to be with a willing Elena? He knew he would have her eventually, but why wait when he could have her now.

He turned around and faced Elena; he could see her so clearly in the dark. She smiled lazily.

"Hey, Stefan. I hope you don't mind..."

Damon brought a finger to her lips, silencing her.

He smiled as he began to trail his finger down, feeling her shudder as he reached her midriff. He could feel her heart beat rapidly in anticipation, her excitement almost bouncing off the walls. _I b__et she wasn't expecting this when she came knocking._

Effortlessly, Damon snaked his free hand to Elena's back and unclasped her bra. With a small nudge it came undone and Damon flinged it away, lost in the darkness of the room. He didn't care where it landed; he was more concerned with what the bra had been covering.

Damon resumed his exploration of Elena's body; he ever so delicately traced the curve of her breasts, first around in lazy movements, then slowly spiralling inwards towards her nipples, lightly grazing it. He gently pinched and twisted her nipples with his thumbs, smiling as they hardened at his touch. Damon couldn't resist, while one hand was still stimulating one breast he lowered his head and licked and flicked at the other. He felt the hard tip of her nipple against his tongue and ever so softly bit down, letting his sharp canine graze against her sensitive skin.

A moan escaped Elena's lips and she held onto Damon's arm, her nails digging into his skin as she panted for more. Through her euphoric state Elena realised she hadn't even attempted to please him, he was doing all the pleasing, and though she was grateful she wanted to return the favour to her boyfriend.

Before she could act however, all thoughts disappeared as Damon began lowering his hands lower and lower, his fingers grazing the sides of her stomach making her tingle. Elena's heart was beating hard in her chest and Damon could feel her hold her breath as he reached the edges of her knickers and traced his hands around the embroidery and stitching on the front.

It was even more erotic with the lights off. Just two silhouettes in the room, under the cover of darkness, lost in their own world. The darkness added to the allure of the moment, enhancing every touch, increasing the excitement with the surprise as to where he would touch her next.

Elena closed her eyes and pushed herself closer to his wondering hand, he touched the underside of her knickers now and she could feel the moistness against the material, slowly being exposed to the cool air as Damon moved the material to the side and teasingly slid a finger between her lower lips.

"Stefan..." Elena moaned breathlessly.

Damon stopped at the mention of his brother's name, his fingers still wrapped within the moistness between her legs. "Don't stop...please," she whispered at the figure in the dark she assumed was Stefan.

Damon smiled, loving the sound of Elena pleading for him to resume; always the gentleman, Damon obliged. He gently ripped her remaining undergarment away and threw the shredded pieces on the floor, focusing on giving Elena the best night of her life, without revealing who it was. How altruistic, Damon thought. Always the giver, but Damon knew, soon he would be the receiver, as it wouldn't be long until Elena realised his pathetic brother wasn't capable of the things he was about to do to Elena.

Damon kissed Elena gently on the lips, his tongue brushing against hers. Elena groaned against his lips, kissing him back with just as much force and fervour, feeling something she had never felt before, the unknown emotion picking up with such intensity she couldn't breathe anymore.

There was a pause in the kiss from Elena, a moment where she pulled away and stared at the darkness - into the eyes of Damon, he had thought he was busted, but she just stared in wonder. Elena held his face gently and went in to kiss him, this time taking her time, her soft lips grazing lovingly against his, her fingers laced into his hair as they moved in sync with each other.

Damon licked Elena's lower lick playfully before he turned her over, her back now facing him. Elena was confused for just a second and yelped in surprise as Damon manoeuvred his hand at her entrance again; the other massaged her breast, still teasing her nipple.

Elena bit her lip to stop herself from screaming, instead a whimper left her lips as Damon played with her clit, using the juices from her entrance and rubbing her little button of pleasure with expertise.

Damon found it hard not to speak, knowing one word would end this moment of ecstasy. He could feel his erection rising, and with his free hand he lowered his boxers, setting it free. He shuffled closer to Elena, his member nestled next to her entrance, one small movement and he would have her. He growled against her ear and felt her shiver in response.

Elena pushed back as soon as she felt it, feeling it tantalisingly close to her. She felt a tingling sensation down her spine, causing her heart to almost stop.

Damon pushed in, a groan escaping his lips as soon as he felt her against him, she was ready. Without thinking of the consequences the next day would hold, he thrust gently in to her.

Elena matched his thrusts, pushing back against him. Damon hand was still playing with her clit, adding more pressure, with every thrust he rubbed her clit, soaked with her desire. Her breathing was heavy, body sweating, but she didn't care.

Elena held tight to the bed sheets, her back arched as Damon continued. Elena couldn't take it, she could feel the sensation growing in her body just yearning for escape. With the last few glides of his hardness, Damon found the spot which sent her over the edge. Elena groaned in satisfaction, heavy panting was paired with an accelerated heartbeat as she closed her eyes and felt the sensation wash over her body in waves.

But it wasn't over yet, Damon continued stimulating her with his hand, his member still nestled deep within her. He increased his speed again, hearing her moan just got him excited again, and he began to thrust inside her, moving his hips to increase the friction. It didn't take long for her to reach yet another orgasm. She cried out incoherently, swears mixed with 'oh Gods.' Elena continued to grind against Damon as her inner walls clamped against his erection and he groaned out as he released into her.

Damon leaned his head against Elena's back and listened to her fast heartbeat, feeling the rapid rise and falls of her chest and closed his eyes.

Elena's heartbeat slowly decreased and she turned and faced the man who had just sent her to heaven and kissed him gently on the lips, she could taste the alcohol on his tongue as she massaged it with her own. She smiled blissfully as the unworldly emotion she felt only in her dream resurfaced, she sighed happily.

"I love you," Elena smiled.

Elena's eyes were getting heavy and slowly she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, for her unconscious knew her dreams had just been made a reality. Whether her conscious self wanted to admit or not - it happened.

"Love you too," Damon whispered, in response to a sleeping Elena.

*...*

Damon leaned on elbow as he watched Elena sleep. A soft smile was on her delicate lips, her hair fanned out wildly against the pillow. Damon gently brushed the hair away and Elena's smile grew larger.

"Damon..." Elena sighed happily in her sleep, before she turned around, clutching the covers to her chest.

All Damon could do was smile at the girl sleeping peacefully before him. His little deception had been worth it, and he knew deep down that Elena knew who it was tonight. The question was, from what moment during their exploration of each other did she realise the truth...

* * *

_A/N__– FYI, the dream sequence is a bit weird because it's a dream. I hope I wrote this as good as I imagined it to be..._

_If you liked it, take the time out to review..._

_- K_


End file.
